All I Wanted Was You
by lyssanoelle
Summary: Little bit of Scorose... stuff. Some angst, some fluff (only a little). One-shot.


**A/N: Hello! Has anyone missed me? Just kidding, y'all probably don't remember who I am. But that's okay! I wrote this little drabble thing while in Lit today, and felt it deserved some light.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned, nor do I own NYC Ballet.**

Rose Weasley had broken everyone's expectations when she left. Right after graduation, rather than continuing in the Healer training that she had been accepted to, she left. Left her home and family, and traveled to America – to New York City. She auditioned for the New York City Ballet the next day, and by some miracle, was put in the corps within the week. She had lied about her age, by only a year, to make herself a legal muggle age, and avoid questions of schooling and parent signatures. She made a friend around her age that still lived with her family only 30 minutes from the theater. She stayed with them until the end of that summer, when her parents found her. They chided her, begged her to come home. Her mother had talked to the Healer program, and with as well as Rose had done in school, they agreed to take her back in the fall. Her father had asked if she left because of how her year ended at school. She told both of them no, firmly, and then made them come to the ballet she was performing the next day. And finally, the understood. They stayed in the city a few more days, helped her pick out and pay for an apartment, and returned home.

It had been three years since Rose left home, and since, she had been promoted out of the corps, and now received small featured parts. Tonight, after the performance had ended, she was the last girl left in the dressing room, had changed and removed her make-up, and was settling down to deal with her mess of red hair. She had plans to return home in a week, and was set to stay with her parents for her few vacation days.

Sighing, she looked at the bun on the top of her head. It was always a war to get it out, and she didn't have time for that tonight. Her friends were going to dinner and had promised to save her a seat. After removing a few pins, she was able to take off the hair net, and, in doing so, released a few spring-like curls. Continuing on her process, Rose pulled out pins and unwound elastics, releasing a few new curls with each extraction.

It was then that a knock sounded from the door. Rose didn't even look from her post, calling out a simple "Come in", expecting it to be one of her friends who had forgotten their purse or something along the nature. The door opened and shut, but whoever had entered did not move in, staying near the door.

"Hello Rose." That voice. She knew the voice from a time that seemed long ago. She turned around abruptly. The voice matched a face she knew all too well. It was one with an angular jaw, piercing gray eyes, and framed with a light blonde hair that was always meticulously groomed.

"Scorpius…" Rose was dumbfounded, and for one of the only times in her life, speechless. "Uh… hi."

"I saw the show tonight."

"Oh." She knew she must sound like an idiot, and probably looked the part as well with her hair still half-up, protruding in every which-way. What was he doing here?

Things were silent and awkward, and Rose lowered her eyes to the ground. Did he meander his way backstage – or even, come all the way to America, just to say hello?

The silence broke as he inhaled sharply. "Lily and I broke up." His voice was quiet, and she looked up.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah. I… I know." She was sputtering again. "She came last month and stayed with me." Lily hadn't been upset, and had assured her cousin that it was something that the couple had agreed on.

"Rose?" He now looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes?" She kept her eyes on him.

He looked up, his gray eyes met her brown, damp with tears. "Why did you leave?" His voice was no more than a whisper. "You didn't even say goodbye."

A small part of Rose wanted to feel sorry for Scorpius. A part wanted to whisper that she still loved him, that she thought of him every day. But, she couldn't. A fire lit under her, memories of pain and heartbreak that pushed to outweigh the little part.

"Why didn't I say goodbye?" Her voice rose, her face turned a shade to match her hair. "We dated for two years, Scorp! Two years! And then you just up and ended it, out of absolutely no where, three days before graduation." She could feel hot tears rolling down her face, all of the feelings that she had pushed away were coming back, explosively. She had to sit down, but didn't take her eyes off of him. Tears streaming down her face, her voice was softer now. "How was I supposed to say goodbye to you? One look would have convinced me to say, just to miserably hope for a day that you would come back to me."

"What was I supposed to do, Rose?" Scorpius asked, his voice still soft, tears quietly falling to the ground. "You were Rose Weasley. I was Scorpius Malfoy. You had been accepted into Healer training, one of the youngest witches to get in. You had a future in front of you – and a bloody good one. And me? I was going to go sit on my ass all summer, living off my family's money, and not even start looking for work until the fall." His eyes searched hers as he paused. "You deserved so much better than me."

Rose stood again, her face having had returned to a normal color, and walked to him, stopping so close that she could feel the warmth radiated from his body on her bare arms. "All I wanted was you, Scorpius." Her voice was barely audible, and slowly, she raised her thumb to his face, brushing away the tears.

He looked at her, unsure. She looked at him, feeling the same. And slowly, ever so slowly, their lips met.

They were a broken pair, and they both knew it. But in that moment, something worked and something clicked. And somehow, that was okay.

**A/N: So, this might have been rough, but I've been gone a while. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
